


The Ex Incident

by Supernaturalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Ex-Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Possessive Dean Winchester, Smut, bossy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalic/pseuds/Supernaturalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot based on a request which is "Dean and Reader are in a relationship and they have a fight. Dean leaves to get drunk in a bar (I know shocking right?) when he comes back he can't find the reader in the room and thinks she left. (Until this part it is based on my other fiction Thank God.) Then he finds her in her old room and tries to get in bed with her and when she rejects him he panics and he might shed a tear or two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greeneyes_and_lostgoodbyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyes_and_lostgoodbyes/gifts).



> Hi lovelies,  
> English is my second language just a heads up for you :D  
> Let me know what you think guys. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. *Kisses*  
> PS ; I apologize to all good Mike's out there :D

The lovely roaring of the Impala was about to send you into a deep sleep. Dean, Sam and you were coming back from a hunt on your way to the bunker. All of you were tired and bruised after cleaning a vampire nest. The bastards were dead and you thought you could catch a little sleep. 

The ringing of your phone made you jump out of your skin which made Dean chuckle at you in the rearview mirror. 

The number on your screen surprised you and you hit ignore. Dean frowned as he watched you fidget uncomfortably. You got deep in your thoughts as to why your asshole hunter ex-boyfriend was calling you.  
"Something wrong?" He asked not able to contain his curiosity.  
"What? No, just tired. " you answered. He hummed but didn't dwell on it even though he knew you were trying to change the subject. 

You had known the Winchesters for over two years now. You used to meet up and hunt together. You started to hang out in the bunker too, staying once in a while which became two, three and before you knew it you had started to live with them in the bunker. Being really close to Dean eventually brought you two into a relationship and you had been together for two months now. Well, you couldn't really say relationship; it had been two months since you started to bang each other’s brains out. 

You rubbed your injured shoulder and laid your head back, wishing to pass out from the pain which you did. After about an hour of sleep you opened your eyes to see the inside of the bunker's garage. Finally. 

While Dean and Sam headed towards the kitchen, you immediately went into the room you and Dean shared to fall onto the bed and sleep for a year. Or maybe even more. The amount of hunts you were going seemed to be increasing day by day and you were drained. 

You threw yourself on the bed not even bothering to get under the covers and closed your eyes. After about 10 minutes you woke up to the sound of Dean getting into the room, not even trying to be quiet. You huffed and turned your head the other way, hoping to fall asleep quickly while he climbed on the bed next to you. 

"You couldn't even change first?" He chuckled. Yes, you didn't even change your clothes that's how tired you were.  
"Lemme sleep." You mumbled grumpily. He lightly touched your shoulder and tried to feel the damage.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"It's fine." 

He huffed annoyed and nudged you.  
"Take these then you can sleep." He said and you turned to see what he was talking about. There were pills in his palm and you smiled up at him. 

You slowly sat up and opened your mouth with a teasing look. He smiled and put the pills on your tongue before he offered you a glass of water. The water made you realized how thirsty you got and as you handed him the glass back he reached and caught a drop of water before it slid down on your chin. 

He pulled you closer to him by your chin and pecked your lips. So soft and warm, you felt cozy after he let you go and slowly pushed you on the bed.  
"Sweet dreams." He said and left the room leaving you with a smile. 

You woke up again as Dean opened the door a bit forcefully and tried to adjust to the light.  
"Slept enough?" He asked and you frowned. He didn't wait for an answer though and said  
"We got another case, come on get ready."  
"Another case? Am I dreaming or something? Dean we just got back!" You whined. Yes you whined because you were spent and in pain and Dean wanted to hunt another monster? Oh hell no!

"It's not far, just a ghost we gotta burn."  
“Send someone else then!”  
“Stay if you want, Sam and I are going.” He said and took his duffel bag checking for his guns and all. For some reason he was getting on your nerves right now.  
“And leave you two alone? Sure!” you said sarcastically. When he turned and looked at you, his eyes were throwing daggers.  
“We were doing just fine before you, I am sure we can manage sweetheart.” He said and left without waiting for an answer. Your mouth hung open at the closed door and let your body fall on your back on the bed. Looked like the best person who makes you feel like a useless shit award was going to…Dean Winchester.

You were taken away from your thoughts when your phone buzzed on the nightstand. There was a message and when you opened to read it, it only added to your anger.  
“Hey, Y/N. Can we talk? Please call me back xoxo”  
Your stupid ex had the guts to text you? You rolled your eyes and put your phone away.

*****

The next morning Dean and Sam were still hunting and they didn’t even call to tell you how they were doing. So you couldn’t help but pull your phone out of pocket your and call Sam. Because hell no you were going to call Dean! Sam answered after the third ring.  
“Hi Y/N, what’s up?”  
“I was just checking with you.”  
“We are on our way. The job is done.”  
“Oh, good. See you then, tell your jerk brother to drive carefully.” You heard him chuckle.  
“Will do, bye.” After he hung up the phone you saw a few more messages from your asshole ex-boyfriend and didn’t even bother checking. How could he think after he cheated on you with another hunter chick, you’d answer his calls? You couldn’t believe how stupid he was. 

You busied yourself with a book and ignored the incoming messages up until to a certain point and that was it. He was calling you this time and you hit the answer button.  
“What?!”  
“Oh thank god! Hi sweetie.” He said with that annoying tone.  
“What do you want?”  
“Just missed you. Wanted to hear your voice.”  
“Ugh, leave me alone.” You said and hung up the phone. You deleted all his messages so that Dean wouldn’t see- not that he was going through your phone but just in case.

You went into the shower to cool down a little bit before Sam and Dean arrived and spend some time in there doing some body scrubs and hair masks which you never had time to do. The door opened while you were rinsing the conditioner and Dean sneaked a peek behind the shower curtain.

“Got room for me, bambi?” he said with a grin.  
“No, go away. I am not your bambi.” You answered grumpily. It was a nickname he picked for you and he explained that with a ‘cause you’re cute as a button’ which melted your heart but it wasn’t going to work this time.  
“Oh come on, missed you baby.” He said and stepped in to the stall. His fingers softly grazed your back, sending shivers through your body. He was getting wet but he didn’t care. Not when you were wet and naked.  
“I’m kinda hard for you right now.” He leaned down and whispered in your ear.  
“You got two very capable hands, put them to good use.” You said and stepped around him. Opening the curtain harshly you found your towel and wrapped yourself quickly as Dean whined behind you. 

He got out after about ten minutes and joined you in the room when you were about to get out to make some coffee and as soon as he got in the room, you got out so you wouldn’t have to talk with him. He was putting on his clothes when he heard your phone ring and he walked towards the nightstand to see who was calling. There was just a number and no name so he answered.  
“Hey baby, I knew you couldn’t resist, so is that a yes?” An annoying voice said. Dean’s posture stiffened as he heard the guy.  
“Who is this?” he said with a rough voice.  
“I am Mike, who are you?” the guy said a bit unsure. Dean very well knew who Mike was and he gritted his teeth. 

“Dean Winchester.” Mike stopped for a long time before he answered.  
“The…Dean Winchester?” Dean frowned at the stupidity of this question and you choose this moment to walk into the room.  
“Wow! I didn’t believe when they said she was with you.”  
“Sorry, is that a problem? Did we forget to get your blessing?” Dean was getting really angry and he locked his eyes with yours as he gritted his teeth. Before Mike answered he hung up and saw about ten text messages from him. He opened them in front of you while you were wondering what the hell was happening. His eyebrows raised and he huffed then he gave you the phone saying,  
“Here, your ex-boyfriend called.”  
You took the phone out of his hand and looked at him carefully, trying to understand what he was feeling.  
“What did he say?” you asked a bit unsure.  
“He is wondering if you are going to meet up with him, he mistaken me for you and said I knew you couldn’t resist so is that a yes? Then I read through his messages to understand what he is expecting you to say yes to. So…you might wanna call him back to answer his question.” He gritted out which only meant that he was angry. 

“I talked to him today and told him to leave me alone. I guess he doesn’t take a hint.” You found the need to explain. He just nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Or you’re just bad at giving hints and that’s why he is calling you.” Dean said shocking you.  
“Excuse me? You think I want him to call me?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”  
“Dean, don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Since when is he bothering you?” he asked stone cold.  
“A couple of days.” You mumbled.  
“And you didn’t tell me.”  
“What is there to tell?” your voice raised a little as you pleaded. You couldn’t understand why he was acting like this.  
“Go on, call him and answer his question.” He said pointing your phone.  
“He knows what my answer is. And you know it too.”  
“No I don’t.” You blinked sheepishly.  
“How can you think I would meet up with him after everything I told you about what he has done?” you said feeling hurt.  
“You also told me he wanted to quit the hunting life and settle down with you. Maybe if you didn’t reject him, he wouldn’t have cheated on you and you’d live an apple pie life together. Maybe this is your second chance of getting that life considering all your whining lately.” 

His words crashed down on you like a volcano. And the words just spilled from your mouth in a high octave.  
“Are you hearing yourself? What the hell Dean? How could you think I’d get back to him! Do you really think that low of me!? And whining! Excuse me but I don’t have the energy or health to hunt twice a day especially when I am injured. So I am sorry if I am annoying you with my whining!”  
He winced as you yelled at him but it didn’t stop him from continuing.  
“I am just giving you an out in case you wanna take it.” He said calmly.  
“You are giving me an out?! Oh that’s rich! I don’t need your permission, Dean.”  
He rolled his eyes at you, increasing the level of your anger in a second.  
“Where the hell all this is coming from huh? You want me out is that it?” you asked afraid of the answer.  
“What? I didn’t say that. Don’t put words into my mouth”  
“Then stop saying ridiculous things.”  
You phone chose to ring at that moment and you closed your eyes almost hissing with anger.  
Once you saw that familiar number on the screen you didn’t think before you hit answer.  
“You asshole!!!!” you screamed at Mike. “Yeah I’ll meet up with you, I’ll meet up with you so good, you’ll wish you were never born!” you hung up the phone and directed your death glare at Dean. He was putting on a jacket getting ready to leave you couldn’t even believe him.  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
“A bar” he said through gritted teeth.  
“Great because the answer is at the end of a bottle right?”  
“It sure ain’t here.” He mumbled.  
“You won’t ever find it here, I assure you of this.” You said almost snarling when he was about to open the door.  
“If you wanna get out be my guest.” He said and closed the door. 

You took a deep breath to compose yourself but failed miserably. The walls were closing in and the tears just started to spill from your eyes. Gathering all your logic back to your body, you decided it would be stupid to leave at this hour of the night and freeze your lovely ass to death. Taking your two duffel bags you started to pack your things with tearful eyes. Even if you couldn’t leave right now didn’t mean you were going to sleep in his room. You took your bags in your old room and slammed the door. Sitting on the bed, you tried to stop the shaking in your body but the echo of his voice telling you to get out wasn’t helping at all…

*****

Dean left the bar about two hours later barely seeing where he was going. The alcohol might have helped with the pain but it sure wasn’t doing any good to his vision. His return back to bunker was definitely a hundred percent luck. He groaned with the lighting in the bunker and tried to adjust his eyes on the way to his room. When he went in and turned the light on, he was met with an untouched, empty bed. He frowned trying to figure out where you were at this hour and forced his brain to work.

He almost sobered up remembering the words he said to you and when he saw the open closet, your space all empty, his heart shuddered.  
“Fuck!” was all he could say because of the lump in his throat. His breathing turned ragged before he realized what had he done. Thankfully, his awesome brother Sam was right behind him.  
“She is in her old room, hasn’t left yet.” said Sam with a stone cold tone. He was angry at his brother for hurting you because hell yeah the walls weren’t that thick. He could literally punch Dean if his brother weren’t miserable right now. 

Dean let out a relieved breath and closed his eyes, swallowing that lump. Sam left after that and let Dean get himself back together. That was the exact opposite thing Dean had in mind. He immediately got out of his room and headed towards yours. If he stopped and thought even for a sec he wouldn’t do this but here he was sneaking into your room with ninja quiet moves. 

You were woken up by the dipping of the bed. Dean went under the covers and you felt arms around your body. Just for a second, you forgot you were extremely hurt and mad and snuggled against his chest but the strong smell alcohol got your senses back together.  
“What the hell?” you said and immediately got out of his hold, sitting straight and turning the bedside lamp on.  
“Did you mix the rooms? Get out!” you said harshly. He looked like a kicked puppy which totally didn’t affect you at all. Like seriously. No way. Hell no. Not happening. Damn it…

“Couldn’t find you.” He said almost like a whisper and slowly sat up. He winced after he realized your red rimmed eyes from crying yourself to sleep.  
“Told me to get out, remember?” you answered in return.  
“I am doing just what you said. Now would you please leave, I’d like to get some sleep before I get the hell out.” He shook his head reacting too fast for his fogged brain.  
“No, I didn’t mean it.”  
“Yes you did, now get out or I’ll kick your drunk ass and shove you out myself.”  
Your threat didn’t faze him; he just huffed and reached for you in the small bed.  
“You can’t leave every time I say something stupid.” His slurred talking wasn’t helping either. You rolled your eyes with an annoyed “Ugh!” He got a hold of your arms and tried to pull you closer but your hands ended up against his chest, pushing him back.  
“Get away from me. You don’t get to break my heart and fix everything with ‘I didn’t mean it’s.” He winced as you said he broke your heart. Dean was losing all hope the more you talked and it scared him so much. Like racing hearts and hyperventilating scared which were new and strange feelings for him. 

You frowned not understanding his panting and his pleading eyes. He grasped your hands desperately and you felt how cold he had gotten.  
“Come on, baby. Let’s just forget about what happened and sleep it off okay?”  
You mentally palmed your face and pushed him away from your body again with a harsh “No!”  
He didn’t let you get away though; he was scared and breathing fast so you found yourself buried against his neck as he held onto you tightly.  
“Can’t lose you, Y/N. Please…I am sorry okay? Don’t leave.” He slurred against your ear and you felt him softly sobbing.  
“Dean?” you said as you stopped fidgeting in his hold.  
“Please. Sorry, I am an asshole. I was jealous, wasn't thinking...” His voice cracked at the end.  
He was whispering apologies to your ears but the thing that got to you was a few tears wetting your neck. Your heart clenched painfully in your chest and your hands moved before your brain even ordered. When Dean felt your hands around his neck, he let out a relieved, shaky breathe and sighed. His arms around you tightened painfully to which you didn’t object. He nuzzled against your neck and started to plant soft kisses along the skin. 

You sighed contently and let him kiss you, let him apologize in his own way. His hands sneaked down to your legs and stroked your thigh totally with the intention of seducing you. You giggled when his teeth grazed that sweet spot on your neck and he raised his head to look at you. He looked apologetic and your heart couldn’t take that look but in a second you saw a glint in his eyes that looked almost violent.

The more he thought about your ex the more unwanted scenes he got in his drunk head and he couldn’t help but fill with jealousy. That’s why when his lips smashed against yours, it felt possessive like it never did before. The way he sucked your lips into his mouth, like he wanted to consume you, hide you from anyone else made you let out a surprised moan. His hands made a quick work of getting you naked in a record time. He pushed you down and got up to get naked with fumbling hands. He was on you in about twenty seconds and both of you shivered as your naked skins rubbed against each other. He kissed you with all he’s got and dragged his lips down sucking his way down to your nipples and as soon as he got there he mumbled something you couldn’t hear.  
“Mine.”  
“Wha…at?" He sucked your nipple into his mouth not letting you finish. Fisting the sheets, you bit your bottom lip very much enjoying the hot, wet mouth around your nipple.  
“I said mine!” he climbed up your body and captured your lips after saying that and you couldn’t hold your giggle at his possessive behavior. He nudged your legs without breaking the kiss; actually this was far more than a kiss. He was eating at your mouth and he bit your bottom lip breathing heavily. He grinded his erection between your wet folds with a surprisingly good aim.  
“Can’t wait.” He said looking in your eyes pleadingly and you couldn’t agree more. You reached down and closed your hand around his hard, leaking cock and gave a few strokes before guiding him to your entrance. He hissed as you rubbed his erection up and down between your folds teasing him shamelessly but he had a quick response to that. He grabbed your wrist and pinned it on the bed next to your head and with his other hand he guided his cock to your entrance. 

The way you opened up for him so easily made him want to groan but he held it in and enjoyed your little moans as he bottomed out. He let out a deep sigh enjoying your tight walls and started to draw back till the tip, then he slowly thrust again.  
“Oh my god!” you half whispered half moaned against his mouth.  
“Yeah baby.” He said and squeezed your pinned hand as his other reached to your face and pushed your hair out of his way. He repeated the same slow, torturous rhythm a few more times as you whimpered impatiently. He was shaking the more he held back, the alcohol in his body was making him numb so he needed to be rougher than usual to feel you but he wasn’t going to, not unless you asked him to.  
“Dean, please.” You said and moved your hips against his to take him deeper and faster with the help of your legs wrapped around his waist.  
“Fuck.” He whispered shakily. “Okay baby.” He said and pushed a hand on your hips, pinning you to the mattress. His hips snapped up so fast if he wasn’t holding you steady you knew you would have hit your head on the headboard. A small scream left your lips and he didn’t even falter; kept pounding inside you, enjoying as you tried to hold onto him. The friction was so good as he hit your sweet spot continuously and you were so close.  
He hid his head on your neck, his breathing washing over your skin made you shiver.  
“Mine baby.” He groaned and grabbed your ass lifting you every time he bottomed out.  
You kept whispering his name like a mantra and held onto his shoulders.  
“Please!”  
“Say that…that you are mine.” He let out as he winced trying to hold back.  
“Not a property, jackass!” you managed to say without choking and felt his hips slowing down despite of your urgent need to come.  
“Yeah? You are so my pro…perty. Ugh! Fuck Y/N!”  
“I’m gonna come baby please.” You whined and he picked up the speed his hips snapping against yours hurting so deliciously.  
“Come with me!” he said out of breath and you nodded enthusiastically. Your hands stroked his slick back feeling his muscles moving under your hands. He was harshly breathing on your neck, occasionally biting, sucking bruises, his hands gripping you so tight. His cock was slamming inside you relentlessly and you felt that tight coil in your stomach and moaned impatiently.

He grabbed your hand and guided it between where your bodies were joining and silently commanded you which you immediately obeyed. His eyes never left your hand rubbing your clit harshly and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. You let out a small scream as you convulsed around him shaking with the intensity of the pleasure. You felt dizzy as your muscles felt lax. 

“I am yours.” You whispered against his ear and that ended him, it ended him real good as he groaned and dug his fingers into your skin. He was throbbing inside you coming long and hard shuddering above you. He stayed inside waiting for his breathing to turn normal and you didn’t mind. You were stroking his back when he slowly pulled out. His eyes followed your hand as you reached down and caught his come mixed with your juices before it landed on the sheets and put your fingers in your mouth, eyes never leaving Dean’s. A soft growl escaped his throat and he pulled your fingers out and traded them with his mouth. His tongue licked into your mouth sharing the taste of your bodies while his hand grabbed your chin and opened your mouth more for him. 

When you to broke the kiss both of you were breathing like you ran a marathon.  
“Mine.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and made you laugh.  
“I am not really into this possessive kink of yours.” You pursed your lips. It was a complete lie and Dean knew it.  
“You are telling me you are not possessive?” he asked.  
“I am not.”  
“Well then you wouldn’t mind me saying this. There was a chick at the bar tried to kiss me and gave me her number. I guess you are cool with it then.”  
“That bitch!”


End file.
